


A Sponge Gets Help From His Octopus

by Sandersedge



Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [4]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Coma, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love, Medical Conditions, Partying, Returning Home, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob returns home from the hospital, but things aren't the same. With the help of a doctor and a loving partner, can SpongeBob overcome his medical issues?
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: The Life and Times of SquidBob [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Welcome Home SpongeBob

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this story in a bit, but I've been a bit busy. I wanted to get something out while I had an idea kicking around, which is also why this is a little short.

After SpongeBob had awoken from his coma, he had a ton of questions as to just what happened. Squidward did his best to cushion the blow for the little sponge, but still every time he’d fill in a missing piece of the puzzle, SpongeBob would cry nonstop. 

He’s been in a coma nearly six months and was mad that he’d missed so much. Things had changed, Claire had grown up, Patrick had taken a job as a professional bubble blower, and the Krusty Krab had hired a new fry cook, all without him. It tore his tiny heart to pieces knowing that he wasn’t there for his family or any of his friends. 

Squidward had tried numerous times to assure him that it wasn’t his fault and that the important thing was that he was here now. Still, no matter what Squidward did, SpongeBob would still end up blaming himself. As much as it pained SpongeBob for being away, his partner had a similar pain to see how all this was affecting the sponge. 

Thankfully, there weren’t too many long last effects from his comatose state. SpongeBob could talk just fine and could walk with the assistance of a cane, but his memory was still a bit fuzzy on some things. The doctor said those memories may or may not come back with time, but it was hard to tell. Still, the entire medical staff was amazed that he’d had such a positive outcome all things considered. 

A month or so after regaining consciousness, it was time for SpongeBob to return home. Squidward had planned a surprise get together with all of their friends. He hoped that SpongeBob still liked surprises, and even more importantly, all of his friends. While they’d been to see him in the hospital numerous times, he still didn’t know how the sponge would react. 

Would he still be his normal, overly excited self? Or would he be upset? It was all a wild card, but Squidward cared for his partner and wanted to do whatever he could to make him happy. 

The couple pulled up in front of the pineapple and standing outside were all of SpongeBob’s friends under a “Welcome Home” banner. Everyone was clapping and cheering as Squidward helped his partner out of the boat. 

“Oh my goodness,” SpongeBob burst into tears. “This is so beautiful. So many of my friends are here and I’ve missed them all so much.” 

Squidward gave his lover a squeeze and then hand-in-hand they walked up to the crowd. SpongeBob continued to sob as everyone hugged him and welcomed him home. While he’d always been one to cry at the drop of a hat, it seemed like now he was even more prone to crying since waking up...if that was even possible. 

“Daddy!” Claire screamed out and came running. Even though she’d been with Squidward several times to see SpongeBob, she was probably the happiest that he was now home. More tears flowed from the sponge as he held his daughter tightly. 

After the emotional hellos, the party kicked off with everyone standing around, chatting, and having a good time. Mr Krabs had discussed with SpongeBob about getting his old job back, at least part time, and everyone else filled the sponge in on what they’d done over the past half a year. 

One theme quickly became apparent to SpongeBob as he talked to everyone too. While life certainly did go on without him, it wasn’t the same for anyone of his friends. Before today, he hadn’t known just how much of a positive effect he had on everyone around him. This too caused him to choke back some tears, but by the grace of Neptune he managed to hold it together for the rest of the party.

After everyone had left though, he broke down and was bawling on the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes and forming puddles. 

“Daddy?” Claire toddled over to her dad. “What’s wrong daddy? You no need to cry, you home now!” 

“I know baby girl,” SpongeBob gave his daughter a big hug. “I’m not sure how to explain this to you Claire Bear, but daddy is just sad he missed so much.” 

“You in the house now though!” she replied cheerfully. “I’m so happy you home, can you tell me a bedtime story?”

“Of course sweetie,” SpongeBob pulled himself together for the sake of his little girl. He got up off the floor and dusted himself off. Claire took him by the hand and led him up to her room. 

Once there, the sponge helped his daughter get changed into her PJs and ready for bed. He then selected a book from the shelf and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Sitting there and reading just felt so normal now and for that SpongeBob was happy, he needed moments like this to keep him grounded. 

It wasn’t long before Claire was sleeping peacefully. SpongeBob pulled the blankets up and gave her a kiss goodnight before tiptoeing out of the room and back downstairs to spend some time with his husband. 

“Is she asleep?” Squidward asked looking up from the book he was reading. 

“She is,” SpongeBob smiled. “I missed her so much and she’s gotten so big! I wish I could’ve been there, it had to be tough for you.” 

“It was,” Squidward closed his book. “But we made do and she asked me every single day when you were coming home. You parents were a huge help too, they’re saints for sure.” 

SpongeBob flopped down on the couch next to his partner and curled up next to him. He laid his head on the octopus’s shoulder and began rubbing his tentacle in between his fingers. 

“You know when I was sleeping,” SpongeBob said. “I kept hearing this beautiful music, but I couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. Did you ever play your clarinet at the hospital?” 

It was Squidward’s turn to get choked up now. 

“Every day,” he said stifling a sob. “I would play our wedding song for you and if something else struck my fancy, I’d play that too. I’m amazed you could hear it.”

“Of course!” it suddenly clicked for SpongeBob. “Our wedding song, that’s what I kept hearing! Thank you Squiddy.” 

The two shared a kiss and SpongeBob curled back up with his husband. Much like the bedtime story he’d just finished, this too felt very normal and made him smile. 

After sitting there for a while and watching TV, the pair decided to head to bed. It’d been a long day for both of them and they were rather tired. However, Squidward hoped they could at least share an intimate moment, that is if SpongeBob was willing too. He wasn’t going to push his partner, but he certainly wasn’t going to turn him away either. 

The last time Squidward had mated at all was back in Australia all those months ago. While toys could satisfy him on some level, they still weren’t the same as his loving sponge. There also really wasn’t anything on the market that could emulate the feeling of his partner’s spongy texture. Sure, he could’ve used a kitchen sponge but that not only seemed weird, but a little gross too. 

Once upstairs, the pair got ready for bed and stripped off their clothes before jumping under the covers. SpongeBob instinctively cuddled up with his lover and Squidward wrapped his tentacles around him. It felt good to have the little square back in bed with him. 

It didn’t take love before the cuddle turned into a kiss and that kiss turned into another, then another. Their hands started roaming over each other’s bodies and Squidward was delighted to feel those tiny fingers on his skin. 

Despite the closeness and intimacy, Squidward was the only one feeling anything. SpongeBob was absolutely over the moon to be back in bed with his love and his heart was beating out of his chest. However, even with this SpongeBob wasn’t feeling any pleasure. 

He pushed on hoping that maybe it was just jitters that needed to wear off. But by the time Squidward slid his mating arm deep inside of him, SpongeBob still wasn’t feeling a sense of pleasure. There wasn’t pain or anything, but outside the fullness there was nothing. 

As Squidward thrust in and out, SpongeBob debated telling him that it felt like nothing. He didn’t want to disappoint his lover though, so just did his best to put on an act like he was enjoying it. He wasn’t sure how convincing it was, but if Squidward noticed, he wasn’t saying anything. 

“I’m close,” Squidward moaned. 

“Fill me my love,” SpongeBob replied. Seconds later the Squidward’s seed ejected from his mating arm and filled the sponge’s cavity to the brim. Stil, there was nothing other than that feeling of being overly full, just with semen now instead of mating arm. 

“I missed that,” Squidward huffed trying to catch his breath. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” SpongeBob smiled and kissed the octopus’s nose. 

“Did you finish?” Squidward was confused, he was used to a cloud of his partner’s seed hanging in the air. 

“No,” SpongeBob sounded dejected. 

“I’m sorry!” Squidward realized his error and started to move on top of the sponge. At the very least he could rub or lick his pores until he exploded. 

“No, sweetie, it’s ok,” SpongeBob felt like he was going to cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Squidward sounded hurt.

“Now don’t be mad,” SpongeBob started. “But I didn’t feel anything. There wasn’t that fuzzy feeling I get when you’re mating me. There wasn’t any pain either, just nothing. The only thing I felt was the fullness of your massive mating arm.” 

“Oh honey,” Squidward pulled his lover in his tentacles. Any other time he’d have smiled at the massive mating arm comment, but it was clear his partner was in distress. 

“I didn’t want to say anything though,” SpongeBob was crying now. “I just thought maybe I was feeling all wiggly jiggly and needed to get back into the groove. Plus, I missed being close with you.” 

“You can always tell me these things,” Squidward did his best to comfort the sobbing sponge. “Sex is about both of us enjoying everything, not just one person.” 

“I know,” SpongeBob sniffled. “Maybe I’m just tired? We can try again tomorrow.”

“That sounds good,” Squidward smiled. “Now come here and fall asleep in my arms.”


	2. The Doctor's Appointment

They continued to try, nearly every night too. Despite Squidward’s best efforts of focusing on SpongeBob, the little sponge was still feeling nothing. He wasn’t even ejaculating either, which concerned Squidward since that wasn’t like his partner. 

To SpongeBob’s credit though, he did his best to get into the mood and make Squidward feel wonderful. It wasn’t that he hated having sex with his husband either, he just didn’t feel any pleasure from it, at least not in the typical way. He still very much loved the closeness the two had during their intimate time.

Squidward often felt guilty about this. He felt like he was forcing his partner to do something for his benefit and that was a real Squilliam move. Every time he brought it up to the sponge though, his partner would dismiss it and reassure him that he wasn’t forcing him to do anything he didn’t want to do. 

Still, Squidward wished he could bring his partner to climax. 

At SpongeBob’s next doctor’s appointment, Squidward begged his partner to bring up the situation to his physician. SpongeBob often felt embarrassed talking about certain things with his doctor, especially when it came to anything really private like mating. 

“So are you going to talk to the doc today?” Squidward asked as a last ditch effort.

“Of course,” SpongeBob replied. “You know I have an appointment, why wouldn’t I talk to him?”

“No I mean about…” Squidward mulled around how to put this. “About our little bedroom issue?”

“Ehhh,” SpongeBob rubbed his arm. “I don’t know Squiddy, I just don’t feel comfortable talking about that. What if the doctor asks me about...it?”

“Sponge,” Squidward slapped his forehead. “You know he knows we’re married right and have a kid. It’s not like he doesn’t know.”

“I guess you’re right,” SpongeBob sighed. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course my love,” Squidward replied. SpongeBob often wanted to go to his appointments alone and this was the first time he’d asked Squidward to join him. 

A few hours later, Squidward pulled the boat into the parking lot at the hospital. They made their way inside and to the medical suite. SpongeBob was figgity and clearly nervous about everything. Squidward put a tentacle around him and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“Hello,” SpongeBob greeted the receptionist. “We’re here to see Dr. Orca.” 

“Go right on in Mr. SquarePants.” the receptionist replied and buzzed open the door. 

The two made their way into the exam room and SpongeBob hopped up on the table. Seconds later an orca appeared in the room wheeling in a computer. 

“Hello there,” the doctor said in a hearty voice. “How are you doing today Spongebob?”

“I’m ok doctor,” SpongeBob was staring at the floor. 

“Are you?” Dr. Orca saw right through his patient. 

“Well,” SpongeBob trailed off. 

“SpongeBob has something he needs to talk to you about, Dr. Orca,” Squidward interjected. 

“What is it my boy?” the doctor asked. 

“I...I…” SpongeBob felt like crying. “I’m having a hard time with our special time.”

“Special time?” Dr. Orca wanted to make sure he knew what his patient was referring to.

“We are having a hard time mating and while I love to feel his mating arm in me I can’t poof my goo and I don’t feel anything and I’m worried he’s going to leave me for someone who can turn a room all gooey and I don’t want to lose him since he means so much to me and I just hate it but I’m trying doctor I’m trying really hard ---” SpongeBob let it all flow out in a single breath. 

“Woah!” Dr. Orca held up a black fin. “Slow down their lad.” 

“What SpongeBob is saying,” Squidward knew that SpongeBob would just repeat the same thing again without taking a breath. “Is that when we get intimate, he’s unable to ejaculate and says he doesn’t feel anything, no pleasure or pain.”

“Ah,” Dr. Orca looked at Squidward and nodded a thanks. “So it seemed like the coma left you with the inability to ejaculate? Well that’s not uncommon.”

“It’s not?” SpongeBob replied. “I was scared I was broken.”

“No, no, no,” Dr. Orca chuckled. “You’re not broken by any means, you just need a little extra help is all. We can fix this, however there are some trade offs regarding the various treatments.”

“Trade offs?” SpongeBob cocked his brow. “Like I’m going to lose an arm or something?”

“Nothing that drastic,” the doctor chuckled again. “How about I lay out the treatments first? The first is medication that will heighten your nervous system, the trade off here is that you might feel more pain and other sensations on your skin. It could also cause some other unforeseen side effects too since everyone reacts differently to the medication. The second choice is sex threapy. This is rather expensive though and most insurances don’t cover it. It’s also not guaranteed to yield results either. Finally, there is a procedure we can do where we insert a stimulation unit, however this is rather new technology.” 

SpongeBob was lost in thought. None of it sounded like anything he wanted to do. Taking medication was always stressful for him and the thought of talking to someone several times a week about sex was terrifying. Plus, it’s not like Mr. Krabs would opt for a health plan that would cover that sort of thing. The surgery was out of the question too, there was no way the sponge wanted to be unconscious again. 

“Whatever you want to do, my love,” Squidward sensed the internal struggle of his partner. 

“Well,” SpongeBob paused for a moment. “How about we try the medication? That seems like the best option out of the three.” 

“Very well,” Dr. Orca replied. “There are several different medications, we will start with the standard one and then if that doesn’t work, we can try another one.” 

After deciding on the medication, Dr. Orca looked over the rest of SpongeBob. He was rather impressed at the progress that his patient was making and believed that he soon wouldn’t need the cane to walk. All his other functions were working as expected too, which was also very good news. 

“I hope this works,” SpongeBob said as the pair walked towards the boat. 

“Me too,” Squidward put a tentacle around his partner. “But if it doesn’t, we will try something else, ok?” 

“I love you,” SpongeBob smiled. “Thank you for coming with me.”

On the way home the pair swung by Whale-greens to pick up SpongeBob’s new prescription. With a big sigh, SpongeBob popped open the bottle and swallowed a capsule as soon as they were in the boat. He wanted to get it in his system right away so it could start working. He wasn’t confident it was going to work, but for the good of his relationship with Squidward he was going to try.


	3. The Explosion

SpongeBob had been on the medication nearly a month and still there wasn’t much of a change. He was starting to feel things here or there, but he wasn’t experiencing the sensations that he’d hoped he would. 

Still SpongeBob pushed on and he and Squidward tried nearly every night, whether they were really in the mood for it or not. Squidward still felt horrible about it since he felt like he was forcing his partner, but SpongeBob was determined to get back to normal. 

At his four week check-up, SpongeBob had gone solo to his appointment since Squidward needed to work. He felt a bit more comfortable talking to the doctor about what was going on, if only just a bit. Still he laid out his concerns to Dr. Orca, who agreed that something needed to change. After doing some research in the office, the doc and SpongeBob determined a medication change was in order. 

SpongeBob left the office feeling a bit defeated since he was hoping the pills would be a magical cure. At least he had something else to try and if this didn’t work, then they were going to need to rely on Plan C...whatever that was. 

On his way home, SpongeBob picked up the medication and popped a pill before leaving the pharmacy. He then made his way back to the pineapple to occupy himself with household chores. 

As SpongeBob walked in the door though, he felt weird. His skin was tingling and he felt more antsy than usual. This both intrigued and scared him since he wasn’t really sure what was going on. He figured he’d sit down on the couch and see if it would just go away on it’s own. 

An hour later, he was still on the couch and even more antsy than he’d been when he got home. Every movement sent shockwaves through his body and all he could do was wiggle around while trying to get comfortable. 

Another hour passed, then another. With each passing minute his senses were being heightened and he didn’t know what to do. He would get up and pace around the living room before sitting back down, then start the process all over again. 

He figured he needed to go to the doctor, so he called him mom and asked if she could pick up Claire from pre-school then put in a phone call to Dr. Orca. A few minutes later the jovial whale called him back, explaining to him the sensations were normal and to not worry. He also suggested that this might be his body’s way of telling him that he was in the mood. 

This got SpongeBob thinking and he started to hatch a plan. Squidward was due home in less than 10 minutes, so he had to hurry. He quickly scratched out a note on a piece of paper and hung it on the front door, then retreated up to the bedroom. 

Right on cue, Squidward eased his boat into the driveway and made his way up the walk. Before opening the door, he saw the note taped too. He plucked it off thinking it was a delivery notice or something, but what he saw made his arch his brow. 

_Squiddy!!!_

_I have a surprise for you, come upstairs, knock on the bedroom door, then close your eyes. When I tell you to come in the open, count to five, then open your eyes. No peeking!!!_

It’d been a long day and Squidward wasn’t really in the mood for games or surprises, especially a SpongeBob caliber of surprise. But his lover had been so good to him recently that he figured he’d humor the little sponge and see what he was planning. 

As instructed, Squidward climbed the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. Then, with a sigh, he shut his eyes and waited for that all too familiar voice to call him. 

“Come in!” SpongeBob yelled through the closed door a few seconds later. 

Squidward shut his eyes and opened the door before walking in. He counted out loud to five, then opened his eyes. What he saw made him speechless and even a little bit confused.

There before him was SpongeBob on his hands and knees, naked as the day he was born, with his bottom thrust up in the air presenting his tight little oscula. It was erotic and pretty out of character for SpongeBob, but Squidward wasn’t going to complain.

“I’m ready for you,” SpongeBob said as sexy as he could. 

Without saying a word, Squidward shucked his clothes and pulled out his mating arm, which was already starting to get hard. A few strokes with his tentacle and he was satisfied he was ready to enter his on display lover. 

He slid his mating arm in, slowly at first to let SpongeBob get used to the feeling, then pushed in deeper. This caused the sponge to growl, which caught Squidward off guard. He hadn’t heard any sounds of real pleasure from his partner in months, but to his surprise, this growl was indeed one of ecstasy. 

The noise made Squidward start thrusting, causing SpongeBob to start moaning as he buried his face into the mattress. The sounds were primal and were driving Squidward mad, with every bellow from his partner, he slammed his mating arm in deeper. 

“Oh fuck Squiddy,” SpongeBob groaned. “I feel so full right now, give me more.” 

Squidward was, once again, caught off guard. SpongeBob never swore and when he did it certainly wasn’t the word fuck. There was something dirty about it though that made the octopus want to give his partner his all. 

With his mating arm already in as deep as it could go, he took his arms and entwined them through the sponge’s pores. Still, this didn’t satisfy his partner’s desire and with a bit of shifting, he managed to entangle two of his legs in as well. 

SpongeBob was now a moaning and groaning mess. Drool ran out of his mouth and his eyes were rolled back in his head. His whole body was vibrating too and when he tried to speak all that would come out was high pitched squeaks that didn’t form any words. 

Then Squidward felt something he’d never felt before. SpongeBob’s entire body went completely rigid and clamped down hard on all his tentacles. Thankfully, the sponge’s squishy flesh didn’t cause any pain, but it was incredibly weird to say the least. 

“I…..I….I….I.I.I.I….,” was all SpongeBob managed to get out before it happened. His body turned bright red, then with a loud bang he exploded, knocking Squidward off the bed and removing all his tentacles from the sponge’s pores with a pop. 

When Squidward opened his eyes his mouth fell open. The entire bed room was coated in cum, and not just a thin layer of it either. It looked like someone had filled the entire room with a thick, white fluid that clung to every. The bed was unrecognizable and the walls were painted with SpongeBob’s seed. Even the ceiling was dripping globs of semen onto the floor with a splat. 

Squidward looked down at himself and he too was completely coated in the sponge’s jizz. His once blue-green skin now was a milky white and he could feel the semen squishing in his suction cups. He tried to stand, and slipped since the floor was slick and he couldn’t get any traction. 

Unable to walk, he crawled over to the bed and hoisted himself up on the gooey mattresses. There in the epicenter of the explosion was his partner, who was now glowing yellow. His once bright blue eyes were nothing more than two giant stars, shining as brightly as his spongy flesh. 

Squidward didn’t really know what to do. Clearly his partner was still alive, but he wasn’t moving or speaking. He took a tentacle and poked SpongeBob in the side, which caused his partner to moan and poof out another cloud of semen. He did it again with similar results. 

“Why not?” Squidward said to himself and remounted his partner, slipping his mating arm back inside. The stars vanished from the sponge’s eyes and he looked hungrily at his partner. 

“MOOOORRREEEEEEE,” SpongeBob growled in a low, deep tone that made him sound possessed. Squidward obliged and pushed his mating arm deep inside SpongeBob. 

With every thrust, more clouds puffed out of SpongeBob, yet the sponge kept crying out for more as he writhed in beautiful agony under his partner. The scene was something incredibly erotic for Squidward and while he wasn’t much for have wild sex, this was something else entirely. 

A few more minutes of humping and Squidward felt his own orgasm building within him. He quickened his pace and prepared to release his own seed. 

“I’m going to cum,” he called out as he continued to pound away at his partner’s opening. 

“FILL ME!” SpongeBob shouted and grabbed at the octopus’s body. His hands slipped off though due to the thick coating of semen that was still covering his partner from head to suction cup. 

That’s all Squidward needed to hear though, with a grunt, his own mating arm erupted and pumped wave after wave of his seed into SpongeBob’s core. 

This too seemed to excite the sponge and as he felt the cum be deposited he started shaking violently again. However, this time there was no massive explosion or loud bang. Instead, SpongeBob suddenly stopped moving all together and Squidward thought he might’ve passed out. But seconds later, his eyes flew open. 

“NEPTUNE!” SpongeBob screamed at the top of his lungs as another massive wave of his seed erupted from him which was somehow even bigger than the first explosion. There was so much cum in fact that the floor was now a lake of semen that rippled as dollops of jizz rained down from above. 

“What in the world?” Squidward was breathless. “Are you ok SpongeBob?”

“Squidward,” SpongeBob whispered, his voice horse. “That. Was. The. Best. Thing. In. The. Entire. World.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Squidward smiled. “But I think you ruined our bedroom.”

“What?” SpongeBob legitimately didn’t know what had transpired. He picked himself up the best he could and turned ten shades of red with embarrassment. 

“Ya,” Squidward chuckled. “I guess that medicine worked?”

“It sure did,” SpongeBob croaked. “I didn’t expect this to happen though, but I guess after all this months I was a little backed up?”

“A little!” Squidward chuckled again. “Well let’s get you and this room cleaned up. I’m not sure how we’re going to get all this cum up.”

“With a sponge,” SpongeBob laughed.


End file.
